


catch me if you can

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't think I haven't noticed this sexy little countdown of yours," she says as he sonics her cell closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers** : This isn't for profit, just for fun. All characters & situations belong to Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, BBC, and their various subsidiaries.  
>  **A/N** : Spoilers for **everything including 6x13**. [madamedarque](http://madamedarque.livejournal.com/profile) expressed a wish for prison!sex initiated by the Doctor; [eryndil](http://eryndil.livejournal.com/profile) prompted _Five times River and the Doctor were *almost* caught by the Stormcage guards_ , and now this is happening. :D Thanks to [leiascully](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile) for looking this over!

Usually, when the Doctor turns up outside her cell, he springs her from prison and they fly off to run from some new peril. On this occasion, however, to her surprise, he doesn't sonic her out: he sonics himself _in_.

She raises a curious eyebrow. "What are you in for, sweetie?"

"This and that," he temporizes, fiddling with the odds and ends River keeps around her cell. There's a kind of nervous energy about him tonight, different from his typical frenetic madness, but just so. If she didn't know him as well as she does, she wouldn't have noticed. "Thought we might change things up a bit."

She has a feeling that she knows where this is going, but she's not helping him out. He's got to fly on his own at some point, so she stays where she is, sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. "Oh?"

"Yes," he says, looking her up and down for a long moment.

She shivers. She can't help it, when he looks at her like that, it brings back a whole host of _very exciting_ memories. "And what did you want, my love?"

"You," he says, and leans down, one arm on either side of her, pushing her all the way back up against the wall with the force of his kiss. "Guard will be along shortly," he mumbles, pulling back and flopping onto the bed. River fumbles with his braces and climbs onto his lap.

"I know," she says, and that's all either of them can think to say for the next few minutes.

They hear the guards down the corridor, and he grips her hips tighter, whispering muffled encouragements into her ear until she gasps, her fingers grasping his shoulders.

"Five minutes to spare," he says, kissing her cheek. His clothes are still half off as he ducks back into the TARDIS, grinning like a fool, promising to return the next day.

After that, things get complicated. She really should have anticipated, given all the trouble he's gotten into over the centuries, that the Doctor would rather swiftly develop a thing for the thrill of getting caught, or nearly so, caught up in the rush of wow-what-a-close-one-that-turned-out-to-be, but the thought does not occur to her until halfway through their second such adventure, and as he has her shoved up against the wall of her cell at the time this particular thought comes to her, it's really a very fleeting thought. A girl is allowed to be distracted when her husband's got his hand in her knickers, fingers doing deliciously quick and wonderful things until she has to bite down on the fabric of his ridiculous tweed jacket to keep from making too much noise.

"River," he says, like her name is a plea.

"Shut up," she says, reaching for the zip of his trousers.

The guard strolls by four minutes later. She knows, because that's how long it takes her to get the Doctor off and pack him back into the TARDIS.

She's got a very talented tongue, but then, so does he, as she learns, intimately, the third time he turns up for a little semipublic way-hey-hey.

There's a weapons locker on the level where her cell block is located. She makes no comment on the deeply hilarious nature of her peace-loving Doctor getting his rocks off surrounded by instruments of destruction -- and, to her quiet relief, the Doctor, bless him, makes no terrible innuendos about guns-- she just does what she usually does in these situations, which is, of course, as she's told, something that always works out rather well for her, and this time is no exception. He has her perched on top of crate of weapons, sandwiched between a gun rack and a box of guard uniforms, and she comes with his face between her thighs, her fingers tangled in his hair.

They get her back to her cell three minutes before the patrol. It would have been a wider margin, but after she took off his trousers they were rather more than a little preoccupied.

"Don't think I haven't noticed this sexy little countdown of yours," she says as he sonics her cell closed.

"No idea what you mean," he says blandly. He tosses off a salute on his way back to the TARDIS. "See you tomorrow night, wife."

Tomorrow night turns out to be over an hour of teasing and touching and banter. He has her completely naked and spread out on her tiny bed within five minutes of his arrival, but he doesn't let her come until he knows there are only two minutes left before shift change.

"I hate you," she says, kissing him goodbye outside the TARDIS.

"You _really_ don't," he says, grinning.

"Tomorrow?" she asks.

"Wouldn't miss it," he promises. She ducks back into her cell and he sonics it closed, just in time.

She thinks they've exhausted the possibilities of Stormcage, but he proves her wrong the next night when he ties her to the bars with his bow tie. She pretends, for the sake of this little fantasy, that a thin strip of fabric will hold her in place when a fifty-first century containment facility can't, wraps her legs around his waist, and groans when he pushes into her.

"Sssh," he says, nuzzling her ear, and she grins wickedly at him.

"Don't tell me you don't like this," she says, punctuating her words with little thrusts of her hips. "Guards will be by in two minutes."

" _River_ ," he moans.

"Told you so," she says breathlessly, gripping the bars, floating away into the hot, dizzy euphoria of her own orgasm.

She's still breathing hard when the routine patrol walks by.

"Doctor Song?" queries the guard, frowning at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Calisthenics," she says brightly, her hair wild around her head.

The guard looks skeptical, but keeps walking, just past the invisible TARDIS.

"It's a good thing you didn't leave her blue this time," River says, pulling the blankets back away from the Doctor.

"That was a close one," he agrees, but he looks utterly delighted about the whole thing as he rebuttons his shirt and adjusts his bow tie. He gives her a quick kiss. "Til tomorrow, then," he says, snapping his fingers, the door of the TARDIS swinging open. He swaggers back inside.

"Maybe I'll come with you," she suggests, and he turns on his heel.

"Maybe you should. After all, there's a whole universe out there, River Song," he says, lounging against the invisible side of the TARDIS. "So many other interesting places I don't think I've done this."

"Mmm. Have you ever heard of the Hidden Tower of Thieves on Hyspero, commissioned by the first Scarlet Empress?"

He squints at her. "Hyspero, yes; Hidden Tower, no. Should I have done?"

"Possibly not," she says, walking her fingers suggestively up his shirtfront. "But according to some accounts, they have sentinels patrolling the tower every three minutes."

"Ooh," he says, rubbing his hands together. "Shall we?"


End file.
